


The Light Building In Lance

by Hannah4748



Series: Dark!Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), space lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah4748/pseuds/Hannah4748
Summary: Keith was avoiding Lance, but Oscuro was having none of it.(Oscuro=Dark!lance)





	The Light Building In Lance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be all smut, but plot got in the way. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos! I read every one of them and start writing faster!

To say that Keith was avoiding Lance would be an understatement. Keith couldn’t even stay in the same room long enough to eat with him. Of course, this also very much affected the way that Voltron worked. Or, well, didn’t work. They weren’t able to form it and it was all Keith’s fault. Again. But this time, it was because he didn’t want to see Lance. It was… too much. He was too embarrassed as well as a little scared. He didn’t want to see dark Lance, or Oscuro as Keith called him. Back when Lance and him were close, Lance had taught Keith a bit of spanish and apparently, that meant dark. It was suiting. 

Lance had tried to approach him several times, but Keith always ran; didn’t let him get a single word in. He was scared of what Lance would try to say to him. Did he think that Keith used him? That he planned on going further without his expressed permission? Did he think Keith was weird now?

Keith just wouldn’t let himself find out. He wasn’t ready to be rejected. Of course, Shiro tried to talk some sense into him, tried to figure out what had happened, but Keith refused to let anyone in.

It was a good month before Lance finally cornered Keith. Or well, Oscuro did. It was late at night just like the first time, but this time, Keith was training. Ever since that night, Keith’s has had trouble sleep, constantly worried that Oscuro was going to be right there waiting to taunt him. 

Keith was fighting a projection hard, sweating and panting, but keeping up with every level increase, not noticing when Oscuro came up behind him and blew hot air into his ear. Keith yelped and turned around with his blade, glad that Oscuro had faster instincts than Lance because Keith would have sliced off his head if hadn’t moved fast enough. 

“Simulation, end.” Oscuro purred as he stepped back a bit, not to frighten Keith again. His eyes were glowing just as bright as last time and his grin was dark, something that didn’t match Lance’s face at all. 

“Get away from me.” Keith hissed as he slowly lowering his bayard, but not dropping it completely. He really didn’t want to see Oscuro. It was one of the last thing he needed right now. 

“Aw, come on, baby. You’ve been avoiding me. It really hurts you know. This is the only way I can be confident.” Oscuro pouted and crossed his arms, leaning against the training desk’s walls, sealing the doors and keeping Keith from running far, far away. 

“You’re not Lance. Do not talk for him.” Keith growled as he pointed his bayard at Oscuro again. He just scoffed and pushed the blade from his face, moving closer to Keith again. 

“Alright, alright. I’m not Lance. But I might as well be. I feel what he feels, I know what he knows. I’m awake even when Lance is, even if I can’t control him. And wow, you are cruel. Showing Lance such an erotic face and then acting like he was the evil one. Tsk, tsk, Keith. We didn’t fall for you just for you treat us like that.” 

“Us? What are you talking about?” And falling? There was just no way. Lance was straight. Girls were the only thing that got him going. Lance was always flirting, but never flirted with him. Wasn’t that proof enough? 

Oscuro was moving closer to him and Keith made sure to keep an appropriate distance between the two of them. The brunet just pouted before finally stopping. 

“Alright, alright. Lance is in love with you. And while I've been in his body, I've kind of fallen for you too. I don't think Lance really realized his feelings until he saw your bliss face after grinding on his thigh.” Obscuro grinned, licking his lips. 

Keith froze and just stared at the darkness, trying to make sense of what the situation. 

Love? Lance was in love with him? And same with Oscuro? This was madness. Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He never thought in a million years that his first love was going to be giving him any attention, let alone love. 

“This doesn’t make any sense… Why can’t Lance just tell me himself. I don’t need you to be telling me this. I don’t even know you! Aren’t you just some druid magic? How can you possibly know what love feels like?” Keith confronted, moving closer to Oscuro, who look honestly a little hurt and offended by the words. 

“Lance is a coward. He’s worried that you’ll reject him. He still doesn’t really know what happened last time. Myself and Lance haven’t been able to communicate yet. He first has to acknowledge me and then accept me for us to be able to actually talk properly. He still doesn’t really know that I’m here other than he blacked out and suddenly seeing you come,” Oscuro explained with a shrug, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking over at Keith, eyes glowing brightly. “And I can feel just like everyone else. The druids are trying to put darkness into all of you paladins and then take over slowly but surely. That’s why I was put here and I was prepared to do so. Then I saw all of you guys, from inside of Lance. I saw the way you all joked around and cared for each other. I saw how hard everyone worked to keep peace. I saw the way Lance struggled with insecurities. I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him. Then I saw you. I started to really see you. And that’s when I knew I couldn’t do what I was made for.” 

Oscuro had slowly approached Keith and since he was so distracted by the story, he only noticed the distance when Oscuro put a hand on his cheek, smiling down at him so soft that Keith couldn’t believe that this creature, this person was ever supposed to be evil. It was like looking at pure light. It was absolutely breathtaking to say the least. 

“I-I..” Keith stuttered, unsure of what he should even say about that honestly. Oscuro was so close that Keith could feel his breath on his lips and next thing he knew, they were kissing. Oscuro’s lips were so soft and so hesitant, like he was waiting for Keith to just punch him out and there was definitely a part of him that wanted to do exactly that. But Oscuro was being so carefully, was barely even moving his lips. The only other place they were touching was where Oscuro was gently cradling his cheek. He also couldn’t just hit him because he had been so honest, so open. He made himself vulnerable and Keith respected that greatly. 

So Keith indulge Oscuro, kissed him back just as softly and gently laid a hand on his waist. That seemed to be the break in the dam because all of a sudden, Keith had his back pressed against a wall just like the first time and the softness of the kiss disappeared. All of a sudden, Keith felt like he was being absolutely devoured. It was hot, but scary all at the same time and Keith had a tough time catching his breath. That didn’t seem to matter too much to his partner as Oscuro just shoved into his mouth, making them both groan at the other’s taste. Keith’s other hand came to cling onto the other, bringing him even closer. 

Okay. Maybe he was willing to indulge a little more than he thought. What could he say? He was attracted to honesty. Because he, himself, was so afraid of opening up that he highly respected those who did. He was glad that someone could come to him with all of their feelings. 

So, Keith let Oscuro’s hands move up his shirt, arching into them and groaned when they pinched at his nipples. He let Oscuro suck on his tongue, let him pull away from the kiss and mark his neck up lightly, knowing that it will probably be gone by Monday. 

“God, I just want to fuck you.” Oscuro groaned into his neck, ripping off his shirt and bending his knees to be able to suck at his nipples. Keith keened softly, his legs growing weak as he strained in his pants. Gasping shortly when his partner suddenly pulled away, Keith flushed under the attention of his glowing eyes. “Let me take you back to my room.” 

He knew what that meant. Oscuro wanted to take him back to his room to fuck him. And Keith wanted to, badly. But Keith loved Lance right now. He could see himself learning to love Oscuro, but right now, it was all about Lance. 

“I’m sorry, Oscuro. But… I can’t do that to Lance. It’s him that I love right now. Im sorry.” Keith breathed, finally letting go of Oscuro. He deflated slightly and just nodded before blinking. 

“What did you call me?” He chuckled softly and Keith just flushed. 

“Oscuro. It means dark in Spanish.” Keith explained, scratching at the back of his head, feelings a little bit silly now. 

“I see… That works for me.” Oscuro smiled softly and just leaned into another short kiss. “I’m going to let Lance back. You two should probably talk.” 

Keith nodded feeling bad about just leaving Oscuro, but he just couldn’t. Not yet. 

“Thank you. For stopping when I asked, not just jumping on me.” Keith smiled, leaning into the kiss. 

“Of course. Consent is sexy.” Oscuro teased before just sighing softly, finally moving away. “Alright. I’m going to let Lance back in. Be gentle with him, yeah? Tell him about me? It will make everything a lot easier for everyone.” 

Keith nodded in agreement before watching as the glowing from Oscuro’s eyes disappeared and the bright blue of Lance’s return. 

“Keith?” His fellow paladin blink and Keith glad his erection had gone down, but he knew that his face was still flushed. 

“Lance, let’s talk.” 

 

——————————

 

“Alright. So, you know I love you and this Oscuro guy loves you and you love me?” Lance flushed hard, sitting with Keith in Keith’s room. He was also flushing and rubbing at his jeans. 

“Yeah…. Apparently. I don’t really know how to explain it properly.” Keith sighed, refusing to look over to Lance. 

“And you made out with this guy twice now, one of them to completion. Why?” Lance asked honestly and Keith knew it was a very fair question. 

“The first time was because I was just overwhelmed by the fact that you were touching me. And at that point, I thought Oscuro was you, just your desires? I don’t know. So, I thought it was you touching me,” Keith confessed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “The second time I did so was because he was so honest and hesitant and I found that attractive. He asked me to come back to his room to.. you know. But I said no because I wanted my f-first time to be without. Because.. you know.. I love you or whatever.” 

There was a beat of silence and Keith was really nervous before he finally turned his head and Lance was staring at him, face red and eyes practically sparkling. He was about to ask him what that face was for when all of a sudden, Lance’s lips were on his own. Keith gasped in surprise and Lace took that as a chance to sneak his tongue into his mouth. He was just as nice tasting as when it had been Oscuro obviously, but knowing this was actually Lance kissing him, it made Keith moan a little too loudly for his preference. 

One big difference between Lance and Oscuro, Lance was clearly a bottom. He was tugging at Keith and opening his legs wide for him. Keith didn’t mind. He always dreamt of fucking Lance anyway. His ass was just too nice to waste. 

So he went with Lance’s tug and settled between his long, beautiful, tan legs. They were just so delicious and Keith couldn’t help but run his hands all over them, massaging Lance’s inner thighs, loving the way that he whimpered under the attention. One thing lead to another and suddenly they were both very naked. Keith couldn’t help but pull back to get a full view of Lance. He was all long limbed and slim and Keith’s mouth watered at the sight of it all. Lance cock was also a little longer than his own, darker but not as thick. It was beautiful and Keith didn’t stop his urges as he leaned down to lick all up his length. He felt his own pulse with pleasure at the loud moan that came from Lance. 

Shit. Keith was about to drive in, but Lance seemed to have other ideas as he grabbed a chunk of his hair and tug him up into a hard kiss. 

“Enough foreplay. Stretch me and get inside of me.” Lance groaned and Keith didn’t think he’s ever heard something so fucking hot before in his entire life. 

“Quiznack.” Keith growled and got another quick taste of Lance before he reached over for his nightstand, grabbing the make shift lube that Coran had given everyone once he found out about the human mating ritual. It was incredibly awkward, but Keith was beyond happy for that now. He would have to get something real nice for Coran as a thank you present. Because there was no way that he could do anything like this otherwise. 

Lubing up his fingers, Keith backed up a little before rubbing them against Lance’s tight entrance, watching the boy shiver in delight. 

“Have you done this before?” Keith asked quietly, wanting to make sure that he didn’t approach this too fast and end up hurting and or scarring Lance. 

“Yes. I have. I usually think of you while doing so.” Lance breathed and Keith groaning, hips jerking slightly as he gently pushed a finger inside of Lance. 

“Fuck, Lance. What else do you think about?” Keith mumbled softly, pumping his finger inside for him, getting him used to the sensation before gently adding a second finger. 

“Oh, fuck. E-either you or Shiro, honestly. L-like, come on. He’s smoking.” Lance chuckled roughly before groaning when Keith shoved his fingers in a little harder and deeper.

“No talking about anyone else while my fingers are shoved up your ass.” Keith growled loudly, leaning down to bite gently into the soft muscle of Lance’s inner thigh. 

“H-hey! You asked!” Lance whined, arching into the burning sensation, his length twitching against his toned stomach. Keith just scoffed and continued to stretch Lance, enjoying his soft, warm insides before finally adding a third finger. Lance groaned and finally just pulled him into another kiss which Keith happily pressed into. It was hot and wet and Keith loved every second of it. Lance was much more enthusiastic and less talented than Oscuro, but he didn’t mind. It was just so nice to finally get a taste of his first love. 

Finally, when Lance was stretched enough for him, Keith pulled out his fingers and quickly lubed himself up. Once he was coated, Keith lined himself up and looked down at Lance, taking in his flushed, beautiful, pleasurable face. It was just breathtaking. Lance seemed to be taking him in as well because the only thing moving was their chest with the movement of their breaths. 

“Ready?” Keith whispered, wanting to make sure that this was something they both wanted. Because it would change everything. Their whole group dynamic was going to change. Their relationship is going to change. But Keith was ready. He wanted this change. He wanted to become closer to Lance, wanted to be in love with Lance and have him love him back. Keith couldn’t wait to hold hands around the castle. He wanted to sneak kissing in between training and make love before missions. 

“Yes.” Lance whispered back just as quiet, almost silently agreeing that he wanted all of those things in his life too. It made Keith’s heart soar before he finally pushed inside. Both of them moaning in unison, Keith made sure to move very slowly, wanting Lance to get used to the stretch of him, not wanting to hurt him at all. “fuck, you’re big.” 

Keith scoffed and just shook his head as he leaned down to peek Lance’s lips. 

“No, I’m not. I’m average. But thanks anyway.” Keith chuckled roughly as he finally just settled deep inside of Lance, panting hard as he tried his best not to get over excited and come before they even had a chance to really fuck. They took a breather for a moment, just adjusting and enjoying all the sensations spread between the two of them. 

“Alright. Move, Keith. Come on.” Lance growled softly, stroking along Keith’s back, memorizing the bumps and the scars. Keith nodded and began to slowly move, just lightly rocking his hips making them both groan. Grabbing at his hips, Keith hung his head, unable to imagine anything else that has ever felt so good. He hoped that it felt the same for Lance, but by the way he was whimpering and whining, gripping at his back, Keith could only assume that he was doing a good enough job. 

It took a while until Keith could build up enough confidence, but eventually he was able to properly thrust into Lance, pushing in a little bit harder into his soft inside. Lance was slowly getting louder as well with each thrust, throwing his head back and arching. It was the most beautiful thing that Keith had ever seen. He couldn’t help but just stare, trying to get even more reactions out of him. Angling his hips, Keith tried to find that spot that he found inside of himself that he always tended to get loudest. He knew he found it when Lance cried out shortly, eyes going wide. 

“Fuck, yes! Keith, right there. Come on. Again.” Lance whined loudly, starting to move his hips back against Keith. Moaning himself at the reaction, Keith nodded rapidly before starting to slam his hips into the spot over and over. Lance kept crying out as well, scratching along his back making Keith growl out a moan. It was delicious and perfect and Keith couldn’t get enough. Lance suddenly reached for his length and Keith knew that he was probably just as close as he was. Keith couldn’t help but get faster, plowing into his partner. 

Lance came with a loud moan, arching off of the bed and tightening hard enough around Keith’s length that it forced his own orgasm out of him. Keith fucked Lance through both of their orgasms as they moaned, filling up the Cuban boy before finally stilling, panting hard and sweating. Slowly pulling out of Lance, Keith flopped down against the bed, smiling softly at the gentle mewl that came from Lance before his team mate was suddenly attached to him, cuddling into him. 

“That was really good.” Lance mumbled softly after a moment of silence. 

“It was.” Keith breathed, kissing Lance’s forehead. “I love you…” 

“Love you too, mullet.” 

And that got him a smack on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!  
> So I'm planning a couple more parts of this series. The next one will be more Oscuro in it. Once more of the plot is out of the way, it will be just smut. 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! It always makes me want to write even more.


End file.
